


Love Can Heal What Hurt Divides

by ohmakemeahercules



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Rescue, anti Regina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmakemeahercules/pseuds/ohmakemeahercules
Summary: Continuation of Wilderness of Your Heart. Henry, David, and Emma decide to rescue Killian in Neverland.Title is from If We’re Honest by Francesca Battisttelli(Anti Regina, so she's not portrayed well in this story).





	Love Can Heal What Hurt Divides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Captain Swan September Sunshine 2019. 
> 
> This story was an outlet for all the things I didn’t like about Season 6 and OUAT in general. 
> 
> I'm so grateful to @gingerchangling, @phiralovesloki, @hellotragic, @the-girl-in-the-band-tshirt for getting my gears going.

Love Can Heal What Hurt Divides

Emma and Henry arrived at Granny’s the next morning. She hadn’t gotten much sleep; most of the night was spent tossing and turning. Killian’s disappearance still deeply concerned her. Gideon could have sent him to any number of lands in different realms. She’d already lost him three different times; her emotional strength couldn’t survive losing him again so soon after getting him back from the Underworld. 

Her father David was slumped over a corner booth, his face hidden by his hands and heavily breathing.

“Grandpa, are you okay?”

The prince startled. “Yeah. I just said my goodbyes to Snow and our son. Which is never easy.”

_ He’s making a huge sacrifice helping me find Killian.  _ “You don’t have to come with me, Dad. I’ll be fine alone.”

David shook his head. “We went over this last night. You’re not alone anymore. We help each other in difficult times. I’d be worried sick waiting for you to come home. Plus Snow would want me to help you, too.”

“Fair enough. Maybe while we’re there we can find a way to break the sleeping curse, too.”

David sighed. “Let’s take it one step at a time, kiddo. We should put something in our stomachs because who knows where our next meal will come from.”

“I won’t object to that,” Henry said. 

The trio put in their breakfast orders. As they did so, Belle walked in and headed toward the counter.  _ I wish she would talk to me. It’s not her fault her son was kidnapped by an evil fairy.  _ Ever since adult Gideon had come to Storybrooke, Belle had avoided Emma. Either out of guilt or fear that Emma was angry with her (she wasn’t). Or maybe a combination of both.  _ I’ll reach out to her before I leave.  _

Henry joined his hands on the table. “So, where do we think Killian is?”

“I doubt he’s anywhere in the Land Without Magic. It would be too easy to rescue Killian.” David said. 

Emma tapped her fingers on the table. “Considering where and how he grew up, I highly doubt the Black Fairy let him read much about other worlds.”

“He could be anywhere in the Enchanted Forest.” Henry opened his hand. I mean, there’s Neverland, Oz, Camelot, Aerndelle.”

_ How about Neverland?  _ The feeling comes from low in her belly.  _ The Lost Boys would love to get revenge for what happened to Pan. Yeah, he has to be there.  _ “Gut instinct says he’s in Neverland.”

“Why?” David asked. 

“He has enemies who still live there. Which gives Gideon a higher chance of getting rid of him and weakening me in the process.” Emma shuddered at the thought. 

“Killian’s not above looking for trouble himself, though.” Henry said.

_ He knows his step father well.  _ “True. Still, my gut is rarely wrong, especially when it comes to my True Love. I’m not second guessing myself anymore.”

David pressed his lips together. “How do we get there? We don’t have any magic beans lying around.”

“We have the Jolly Roger,” Henry suggested 

“Even so, we still needed a portal to follow Greg and Tamara when they kidnapped you. There’s one in the Sorcerer's Mansion, but we couldn’t get the Jolly through it. We don’t have any spare magic beans in town and I don’t know how to make a portal on my own. So, we’ll need Regina’s help on this.”

“Why, Mom?” Henry groaned. 

“I don’t like it any more than you do, kid. But can you imagine the fit she would throw if you disappeared?”

“Yeah, Storybrooke would be cursed. Again. Even though it originated as a cursed town.”

“Exactly. Don’t worry, she’s not coming with us. God knows I’d go crazy if she did.”

“You do realize she’ll put up a fight, right?” David asked. 

“Yes. But I’m tired of being forced to put my happy ending second. My story matters, too.”

“Of course it does,” her father responded. “You can’t pour from an empty cup, kiddo.”

“Right. Besides, it’s not my fault Robin died, and I refuse to take any more flack for it.”

Henry narrowed his eyes. “How is that possible?”

“Because it was my idea to to go to the Underworld in the first place.”

David scoffed. “We all took that risk with certain degrees of investment. No human is expected to escape the Underworld alive. Truth be, we shouldn’t have, either.”

“Let’s not go there. I’ll call her,” Henry said.

Regina begrudgingly agreed to assist with the mission. She had a bottle of magic flower dust powerful enough to break one curse or reunite True Loves. However, it would only keep a portal open long enough to get them to the Enchanted Forest. They’d have to find other magical means to return to Storybrooke. Pan should have some left over magic hidden in his old camp, Emma figured. And any Lost Boy who got in her way would have hell to pay. She wouldn’t lose her love again. 

Breakfast arrived 10 minutes later. David, Emma, and Henry ate in silence until the front door flew open.  _ What the hell?  _

Regina stepped in, her heels angrily clicking against the floor. She clutched a glass bottle filled with glittering rose petals in her hand. Her face molded into a scowl. “So, I hear you're skipping town.”

_ Oh great, here we go.  _ “Yes. Killian was banished to another realm and I need to find him.”

“All that trouble to rescue him from the Underworld and he leaves you again. Well done, Ms. Swan.”

Emma slammed her fist on the table. “I didn’t fucking ask for your opinion.”

“Do you realize how irresponsible this is? Storybrooke will be defenseless without its Sheriff.”

“You’ll be here. Besides, Storybrooke managed just fine the first time all of us went to Neverland!”

“We didn’t have the Black Fairy and her servant on the loose! Along with my evil alter ego!”

_ You’re fucking joking, right?  _ “Which you started because you pretended your evil past didn’t exist! Actions have consequences, Regina. I don’t think you’ve learned that yet.”

“How dare you! I know exactly what the consequences are! The Evil Queen cursed the beloved King and Queen and now everyone hates me.” 

Charming clenched his fist. “You’ve inflicted so much pain on my family. You’re lucky we didn’t exile you when the first curse was broken.”

“Hush Charming. This has nothing to do with you.” 

Electricity started running through Emma’s veins.  _ I have to control this. Otherwise Granny’s will have several broken windows and a hole in the wall.  _ “Dad, I can handle this.”

The prince grunted before nodding.  _ _

Emma took a few deep breaths before continuing “Look, I get that you’re bitter about your circumstances. You’ve been dealt a shitty hand. However, it doesn't change that Killian was sent back to me. I thank Zeus for granting us a chance we weren't supposed to have.

Regina bit her lip before replying. “Fine! Put yourself in danger for all I care. But Henry’s not going.”

“Yes, I am. You can’t stop me.”

“You’re 14, Henry! You’re too young for this.”

The teenager rolled his eyes. “If that’s the case, I shouldn’t have gone to the freaking Underworld. Or New York or the Author’s alternate universe.”

“Why do you care so much? He’s not your real father!” Regina snapped. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Henry growled. “Killian is my stepfather! A man who goes to the end of the world or time for those he loves. He turned around the Jolly Roger around to chase after my kidnappers. He’s never treated me like an afterthought and always respected my relationship with Mom. He’s been taken from me twice! I’m not losing him again without a fight!” 

Emma beamed internally with pride as she listened to her son. She knew he had become fond of Killian, but never heard him admit it out loud. How could she not notice Henry had watched his stepfather die twice? Far more than a teenager should ever witness.  _ Don’t beat yourself up about it, Emma. You had a lot of emotional weight to carry.  _ Her throat tightened considerably as tears threatened to escape. 

“Go right ahead.” Regina huffed. “Gang up and leave me out of the loop without even a thank you.” 

_ She’s impossible, and not the good kind.  _ “I would have if you hadn’t insulted me right out of the gate.”

“I like seeing you squirm. Now, take the damn flower dust before I break it over your stupid and reckless head!” 

Henry glared at his adoptive mother as he took the glass bottle from her. “That’s enough, Mother.”

“Oh, I see.” Regina snarled. “You’re taking her side now. Thanks a lot Henry, way to make your mother feel appreciated.”

“I said enough. I won’t tolerate you demeaning Emma for something beyond her control.”

“We’ll discuss this later.” Regina huffed and turned on her heel to go. 

“There’s nothing to discuss,” Charming grumbled. 

The teenager turned his attention to his birth mother. “I’m so sorry, Mom. You didn’t deserve that.”

Wetness escaped her eyes. “It’s not your fault, kid.”

“I know, but I hate it for you. Here, take this.” Henry extended his napkin to her. 

Emma took it and wiped her eyes. “Thanks.”

“No problem. You gonna be okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I’m good.” 

Ruby approached their table a moment later. “Sorry to budge in, but is everyone done with their plates?”

Emma set the napkin down. “Yeah, go ahead. I’m done.”

“Excellent.” The waitress stacked the dishes, leaving Emma’s on top. She examined the napkin Emma had just wiped her tears with and chuckled to herself.

_ Is she really laughing about me crying?  _ “What’s so funny?” 

Ruby shrugged. “Oh, nothing. Nothing to worry about.”

_ Damn right I will! You’re not acting like yourself.  _ Emma leaned in closer to the table and whispered: “Does Ruby seem off to you?”

David shook his head. “She does seem a bit chillier than usual. She was fine last night”

Ruby turned around and glared at the prince. “You better watch what you say, Charming.” 

_ That only heightens my suspicions. Usually Ruby will playfully roll her eyes or dish out a snarky response. Her expression is oddly severe.  _

Emma met eyes with Belle, who had been silently watching the incident. Belle’s frown indicated she was just as concerned about Ruby’s demeanor.  _ Maybe I should confront Ruby further. No, you’re still fragile at the moment. What if she’s another new villain in disguise? You’ll get caught up in the chaos and not be able to rescue Killian. He’s your main priority.  _

Belle then turned to Ruby. The redhead looked mournfully at her for a second before walking out the back door with the napkin in hand.

“That wasn’t Ruby, was it?” Henry asked. 

“I don’t think so, kid.” Emma replied. “Hey Belle, will you come over here?” 

Belle hesitated at first, but then approached Emma. “I'm so sorry. For everything. It’s my fault this is happening.”

Emma reached her friend’s hand. “Hey, I don’t blame you at all. You were scared and thought what you did was best for him. You couldn’t have known the Black Fairy would intervene.”

“I know, but it hurts all the same.” 

“I understand. Why was Ruby looking at you like that?” 

“Why was I looking at her like what?” The real Ruby came over to their booth.“Hey guys, everything okay over here? I don’t remember taking your plates.” 

“You were here a second ago!” Henry replied. “Or least, someone who looked like you did.”

“I assure you, I’ve been in the kitchen the past three minutes arranging orders.”

“Someone was impersonating you.” Emma said. “They took our plates and and a napkin I wiped my tears on.”

Ruby raised raised her brows. “Why would anyone want that?” 

“It was Gideon.” Belle whispered. “He wanted the napkin because Emma cried on it.” 

_ Oh, shit. This probably isn’t good news.  _ “What use is that to him?”

“You cried True Love’s Tewars, so now he can block any attempts Killian makes to return.”

“How did you know that?

“I read about it while doing research in the library.””

“Dammit,” Emma grumbled. “How could I have missed it?”

Belle touched her shoulder. “Your mind was preoccupied with arguing with Regina.” 

“I hate that he duped me, though. I can usually read people when they’re lying to me.”

“Even even the smartest of rulers get fooled by the enemy sometimes.” Her father reassured her. “Gideon’s not going anywhere. He can wait until we get our pirate back.”

Belle sighed. “I’m afraid he’s right. This Gideon won't stop until he gets his revenge.”

“I’d at least like to have my True Love with me while I deal with him. Don’t worry, Belle. Killing is my last resort.”

“I would understand if you did. But for now, go get Killian. He’s probably in grave danger somewhere.”

_ You don’t have to remind me.  _ “I cringe to think where that might be.”

“I know you’ll find him. You found him in Hell and lived to tell the tale.”

Emma smiled and stood up. “Thank you for the reassurance.”

Belle followed suit and hugged her. “Oh Emma, please be careful.”

“I will. I’ll be fine. 

After saying their goodbyes, Emma, Heny, and David boarded the Jolly Roger. The conditions were beautiful: a bright blue and cloudless sky, a light breeze, and calm waters.  _ Killian would love this kind of day.  _ The sadness she stuffed down earlier returned.  _ What if we fail? What if I have to face Gideon without him? If he dies and I die in the Final Battle, we won’t be seperated long. But then my parents and Henry would be alone.  _

Henry nudged his mother’s arm. “You want to do the honors?”

Emma blinked. Her son was holding out the glistening rose petals. “Sure. Let’s hope this works.”

She uncapped the bottle and threw it into the bay. A whirling vortex appeared 15 feet from the ship. 

“You think you can get us through that, Henry?”

Her son was already behind the helm. “I got this, Mom.”

_ I’ll take that as my cue to escape.  _ Emma rushed down the stairs to the Captain’s quarters. Of course, she knew Killian wasn’t there. But it was the closest connection she had to him at the moment. He was the first person she sought out when she needed comfort. Any piece of cloth smelled like him would have to suffice until the real thing was rescued. 

Her feet carried her to his bed. It was immaculately tidy, a side effect from being in the Royal Navy.  _ That doesn’t surprise me in the slightest.  _ She flopped forward _ ,  _ longing for its owner. Emma and Killian had spent a few passionate nights on the water. The gentle ebb and flow of the waves perfectly accompanied the love they made to each other. Oh, how she wished for the warmth of his skin against hers. 

Next, she felt a gravitational pull downwards.  _ Fuck, I don’t remember this from last time.  _ She clung to the bed for dear life. The frantic spins of the portal circled around the ship.  _ Please don’t kill me before we even get there.  _ Suddenly, she’s launched in the air before landing on the bed with a thud.  _ Remind me never to do that again.  _

David’s frantic footsteps came down the stairs. “Emma! Did you survive?”

Emma startled and sat up. Her father was huffing and puffing in the doorway._ Perfect timing, Dad._ “Yeah. I needed to feel close to him after Regina’s comments and being duped by a villain yet again.”

Her father nodded in understanding. “She said some hurtful things.”

“Damn right she did! I’m tired of pretending it doesn’t hurt. She hasn’t liked me from the beginning, which I get somewhat. I’d be hurt if the roles were reversed. But, it’s like she still holds it against me.”

David sat down next to her. “You didn’t have a choice then.”

“What teenager asks her much older boyfriend to abandon her in prison? With an innocent baby who never asked to be born into that situation?”

“No one decent.” David paused. “Wait, he did that to you?”

She nodded, the sterile and cold stone of the prison infirmary manifesting in her mind. “Yeah. I gave birth to Henry shackled to a hospital bed.”

David gasped.“I’m so sorry, honey. If I had known that, I wouldn’t have even considered naming my son after him.”

“Don’t worry about it. You didn’t know.”

“Not like we had time to talk about serious events anyway, with villains wrecking havoc every other day.” He cleared his throat. “Now that you mention it, none of us really had a choice since she cursed us the first time. Our lives were altered in ways we can’t get back.”

“Are you bitter about that?”

“Oh, what you saw you today was child’s play compared to when you disappeared into the Wish Realm. I was pissed. All of my suppressed anger resurfaced. The only reason I didn’t run the Evil Queen through with my sword was because Killian stopped me.”

“Since when did he become the most sensible of all of us?”’ 

David chuckled. “He’s smarter than people give him credit for. You don’t survive 300 years on luck alone.”’

“Yeah. I just find it funny. Not like hilarious, more… interesting.”

“Life does turn out in mysterious ways. Look, it’ll be alright, kiddo. We’ll bring him home, break the curse, and defeat the Black Fairy together.”

“Preferably without dying. Then maybe the universe might give us a break.” 

“You won’t die, not as long as Killian and I are around.” He kissed her head. “We’ll protect you every step of the way.”

His daughter sighed contently at his touch. “I’m glad you’re here. You keep me sane.”

“Anything I can do to help.” 

A few moments later, Emma decided to check on Henry. He stood at the helm, a steely resolve in his stance and features. He looked far older and mature than 14. Yet she couldn’t help feeling proud of him. 

“Look at you captaining the fastest ship in all the realms!” Emma exclaimed. 

Henry shrugged. ”I learned from the best.”

“He’ll be equal parts alarmed and impressed.”

“Yeah, because I’m giving him a run for his doubloons!”

“Not to mention you sailed miles upon miles unsupervised.”

“You’re supervising me now, aren’t you?” Henry teased. 

_ He’s my kid alright _ . “Okay, smart mouth.”

“I got it from the best! Hey, will you tell Killian about what I said?”

“That he’s your step father and you’re proud of it? Would you care if I did?”

“I didn’t say that!”

“Maybe not directly, but it was obvious in your speech.”

Henry shrugged again. “I guess so.”

“Better yet, why don’t you tell him yourself after we rescue him?” She ruffled his hair.

“Okay, okay. I will! Stop! I have to concentrate.”

“I know. Thanks for getting the ship going.”

“No problem. I figured you needed a minute.”

Emma sighed. “That’s putting it mildly. We have a strained relationship, to say the least.”

“I see where you’re both coming from. But I’m not interested in being your pawn or bargaining chip.”

“You shouldn’t be. I’ll never keep you from her, regardless of my feelings.” Emma sighed. "She did raise you for the first 10 years of your life. A debt I can never repay.”

“She does treat you unfairly sometimes, though. It’s not your fault the odds were in your favor and not hers.”

“She has a way of painting herself as the victim, even when she’s wrong. I appreciate you sticking up for me earlier.”

“I don’t like seeing you sad. Like, life's not an angst contest. Each person goes through their own thing at their pace.”

_ You’re wise beyond your years, kid. _ “Agreed. You need me to take the wheel?”

“Nah, I’m good. This is fun.”

  
  
  



End file.
